Psychology in each country of the world
Here is a list of countries of the world. tell us about the organisation and activities of psychologists (both academic and professional)in your country. List of countries A *'Abkhazia' - Republic of Abkhazia *'Afghanistan' - Islamic Republic of Afghanistan *'Albania' - Republic of Albania *'Algeria' - People's Democratic Republic of Algeria *'Andorra' - Principality of Andorra *'Angola' - Republic of Angola *'Anguilla' *'Antigua and Barbuda' *'Argentina' - Argentine Republic *'Armenia' - Republic of Armenia *'Aruba' *'Ascension Island' *'Australia' - Commonwealth of Australia *'Austria' - Republic of Austria *'Azerbaijan' - Republic of Azerbaijan B *'The Bahamas' *'Bahrain' - Kingdom of Bahrain *'Bangladesh' - People's Republic of Bangladesh *'Barbados' *'Belarus' - Republic of Belarus *'Belgium' - Kingdom of Belgium *'Belize' *'Benin' - Republic of Benin *'Bermuda' *'Bhutan' - Kingdom of Bhutan *'Bolivia' - Republic of Bolivia *'Bosnia and Herzegovina' *'Botswana' - Republic of Botswana *'Brazil' - Federative Republic of Brazil *'Brunei' - Negara Brunei Darussalam *'Bulgaria' - Republic of Bulgaria *'Burkina Faso' **''See Myanmar for Burma'' *'Burundi' - Republic of Burundi C *'Cambodia' - Kingdom of Cambodia *'Cameroon' - Republic of Cameroon *'Canada' *'Cape Verde' - Republic of Cape Verde *'Cayman Islands' *'Central African Republic' *'Chad' - Republic of Chad *'Chile' - Republic of Chile *'China (PRC)'People's Republic of China *'China (ROC)' - Republic of China *'Christmas Island' - Territory of Christmas Island *'Cocos (Keeling) Islands' - Territory of Cocos (Keeling) Islands *'Colombia' - Republic of Colombia *'Comoros' - Union of the Comoros (federal state) *'Congo (Brazzaville)' - Republic of the Congo *'Congo (Kinshasa)' - Democratic Republic of the Congo (formerly and popularly known as Zaire) *''' Cook Islands' *'Costa Rica' - Republic of Costa Rica *'Côte d'Ivoire' - Republic of Côte d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) *'Croatia' - Republic of Croatia *'Cuba' - Republic of Cuba *'Cyprus' - Republic of Cyprus (see also Northern Cyprus) *'Czech Republic' (sometimes also rendered as Czechia) D *'Denmark' - Kingdom of Denmark *'Djibouti' - Republic of Djibouti *'Dominica' - Commonwealth of Dominica *'Dominican Republic' (sometimes also rendered as The Dominican) E **''See Timor-Leste for East Timor'' *'Ecuador' - Republic of Ecuador *'Egypt' - Arab Republic of Egypt *'El Salvador' - Republic of El Salvador *'Equatorial Guinea' - Republic of Equatorial Guinea *'Eritrea' - State of Eritrea *'Estonia' - Republic of Estonia *'Ethiopia' - Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia F *'Falkland Islands' *'Faroe Islands'*'Fiji' - Republic of the Fiji Islands *'Finland' - Republic of Finland *'France' - French Republic *'French Polynesia' G *'Gabon' - Gabonese Republic *'Gambia, The' - Republic of The Gambia *'Georgia' *'Germany' - Federal Republic of Germany *'Ghana' - Republic of Ghana *'Gibraltar' *'Greece' - Hellenic Republic *'Greenland' *'Grenada' *'Guam' - Territory of Guam *'Guatemala' - Republic of Guatemala *'Guernsey' - Bailiwick of Guernsey *'Guinea' - Republic of Guinea *'Guinea-Bissau' - Republic of Guinea-Bissau *'Guyana' - Co-operative Republic of Guyana H *'Haiti' - Republic of Haiti *'Honduras' - Republic of Honduras *'Hong Kong' *'Hungary' - Republic of Hungary I *'Iceland' - Republic of Iceland *'India' - Republic of India *'Indonesia' - Republic of Indonesia *'Iran' - Islamic Republic of Iran *'Iraq' - Republic of Iraq *'Ireland' * *'Israel' - State of Israel *'Italy' - Italian Republic **''See Côte d'Ivoire for Ivory Coast'' J *'Jamaica' *'Japan' *'Jersey' - Bailiwick of Jersey *'Jordan' - Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan K *'Kazakhstan' - Republic of Kazakhstan *'Kenya' - Republic of Kenya *'Kiribati' - Republic of Kiribati *'Korea (North)' - Democratic People's Republic of Korea (popularly known as North Korea) *'Korea (South)' - Republic of Korea (popularly known as South Korea) *'Kosovo' - Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohia *'Kuwait' - State of Kuwait *'Kyrgyzstan' - Kyrgyz Republic L *'Laos' - Lao People's Democratic Republic *'Latvia' - Republic of Latvia *'Lebanon' - Republic of Lebanon *'Lesotho' - Kingdom of Lesotho *'Liberia' - Republic of Liberia *'Libya' - Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya *'Liechtenstein' - Principality of Liechtenstein *'Lithuania' - Republic of Lithuania *'Luxembourg' - Grand Duchy of Luxembourg M *'Macau' - *'Macedonia' - Republic of Macedonia *'Madagascar' - Republic of Madagascar *'Malawi' - Republic of Malawi *'Malaysia' (federal state) *'Maldives' - Republic of Maldives *'Mali' - Republic of Mali *'Malta' - Republic of Malta *'Man, Isle of' - Isle of Man *'Marshall Islands' - Republic of the Marshall Islands *'Mauritania' - Islamic Republic of Mauritania *'Mauritius' - Republic of Mauritius *'Mayotte' *'Mexico' - United Mexican States *'Micronesia' *'Moldova' - Republic of Moldova *'Monaco' - Principality of Monaco *'Mongolia' (sometimes also rendered as Outer Mongolia *'Montserrat' (''overseas territory of the United Kingdom) *'Morocco' - Kingdom of Morocco (see also Western Sahara) *'Mozambique' - Republic of Mozambique *'Myanmar' - Union of Myanmar (formerly known as Burma) N *'Nagorno-Karabakh' - Nagorno-Karabakh Republic *'Namibia' - Republic of Namibia *'Nauru' - Republic of Nauru *'Nepal' - Kingdom of Nepal *'Netherlands, the' - Kingdom of the Netherlands *'Netherlands Antilles' *'New Caledonia' *'New Zealand' *'Nicaragua' - Republic of Nicaragua *'Niger' - Republic of Niger *'Nigeria' - Federal Republic of Nigeria *'Niue' *'Norfolk Island' - Territory of Norfolk Island *'Northern Cyprus' - Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus *'Northern Mariana Islands' *'Norway' - Kingdom of Norway O *'Oman' - Sultanate of Oman P *'Pakistan' - Islamic Republic of Pakistan *'Palau' - Republic of Palau *'Palestine' - State of Palestine *'Panama' - Republic of Panama *'Papua New Guinea' - Independent State of Papua New Guinea *'Paraguay' - Republic of Paraguay *'Peru' - Republic of Peru *'Philippines, the' - Republic of the Philippines *'Pitcairn Islands' * **''See Transnistria for Pridnestrovie'' *'Poland' - Republic of Poland *'Portugal' - Portuguese Republic *'Puerto Rico' - Commonwealth of Puerto Rico Q *'Qatar' - State of Qatar R *'Romania' *'Russia' - Russian Federation *'Rwanda' - Republic of Rwanda S *'Saint Helena' *'Saint Kitts and Nevis' - Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis *'Saint Lucia' *'Saint Pierre and Miquelon' *'Saint Vincent and the Grenadines' *'Samoa' - Independent State of Samoa *'San Marino' - Most Serene Republic of San Marino *'São Tomé and Príncipe' - Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe *'Saudi Arabia' - Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *'Senegal' - Republic of Senegal *'Serbia and Montenegro' - State Union of Serbia and Montenegro *'Seychelles' - Republic of Seychelles *'Sierra Leone' - Republic of Sierra Leone *'Singapore' - Republic of Singapore *'Slovakia' - Slovak Republic *'Slovenia' - Republic of Slovenia *'Solomon Islands' *'Somalia' *'Somaliland' - Republic of Somaliland *'South Africa' - Republic of South Africa *'South Ossetia' - Republic of South Ossetia *'Spain' - Kingdom of Spain *'Sri Lanka' - Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka *'Sudan' - Republic of the Sudan *'Suriname' - Republic of Suriname *'Swaziland' - Kingdom of Swaziland *'Sweden' - Kingdom of Sweden *'Switzerland' - Swiss Confederation *'Syria' - Syrian Arab Republic T *'Tajikistan' - Republic of Tajikistan *'Tanzania' - United Republic of Tanzania (federal state) *'Thailand' - Kingdom of Thailand *'Timor-Leste' - Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste *'Togo' - Togolese Republic *'Tokelau' (overseas territory of New Zealand) *'Tonga' - Kingdom of Tonga *'Trinidad and Tobago' - Republic of Trinidad and Tobago *'Tristan da Cunha' *'Tunisia' - Tunisian Republic *'Turkey' - Republic of Turkey *'Turkmenistan' *'Turks and Caicos Islands' *'Tuvalu' (Commonwealth Realm) U *'Uganda' - Republic of Uganda *'Ukraine' *'United Arab Emirates' *'United Kingdom' - United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland *'United States' - United States of America *'Uruguay' - Oriental Republic of Uruguay *'Uzbekistan' - Republic of Uzbekistan V *'Vanuatu' - Republic of Vanuatu *'Vatican City' *'Venezuela' - Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela *'Vietnam' - Socialist Republic of Vietnam *'Virgin Islands (British)' - British Virgin Islands *'Virgin Islands (U.S.)' - United States Virgin Islands W *''' Wallis and Futuna' *'Western Sahara' - Saharawi Arab Democratic Republic Y *'Yemen' - Republic of Yemen Z *'Zambia' - Republic of Zambia *'Zimbabwe''' - Republic of Zimbabwe Category:Countries of the world Category:World psychology